Nunca me miraste
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Historia con una pareja REALMENTE EXTRAÑA. Si no has leìdo el libro Siete, entra bajo tu propio riesgo. Espero les guste!


_Nunca me miraste

* * *

___

_Antes de iniciar. Hola! Aquí les traigo un One Shot, se me ocurrió de pronto y no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza. Ustedes saben, que cuando la inspiración se te viene encima y te da en la cabeza un mazazo, lo mejor es dejarla fluir, no importa lo estúpida que sea, o te rondará por la cabeza días enteros, por eso escribí esta pequeña historia. No se si les guste, pero solo así mi musa me iba a dejar dormir en paz._

* * *

Habían pasado tres días, tres gloriosos días en los que el mundo mágico había respirado finalmente un aire de paz y tranquilidad como hiciera meses le era imposible.

Los mortífagos que sobrevivieran a la batalla vivida en Hogwarts hacían hasta lo imposible por esconderse, sin embargo era inevitable que fueran descubiertos por la Orden del Fénix debido a un mago que les conocía a todos y cada uno a la perfección.

Severus Snape.

Terminada la batalla, cuando Harry y sus compañeros desaparecieran del comedor, Minerva McGonagall había acudido al lugar que el Gryffindor le señalara antes de marcharse, donde encontraría el cuerpo del antiguo director.

Lo había consultado con el retrato de Dumbledore, y este le había echo que se apurara, pues a pesar del corto tiempo que el jefe de la casa de Slythering ejerciera aquél cargo, a su muerte debía de haber aparecido su retrato, y este no estaba.

Aquello no podía indicar otra cosa más que el hombre estaba vivo.

Lo encontró bañado en sangre, su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, pero sus deseos de continuar viviendo, así como su poderosa magia habían echo el milagro, y las heridas estaban considerablemente cerradas. Su pulso era muy débil, pero continuaba con vida.

Demostró su fuerza despertando en San Mungo al día siguiente, y fue gracias a su valiosa ayuda que los mortífagos no encontraban refugio alguno.

Harry sonrió aquella mañana mientras observaba el periódico, donde una fotografía suya con Ron y Hermione abarcaba gran parte de la primera página, y mas abajo, una de menor tamaño del fastidiado profesor de pociones.

Si hubiera sabido antes que continuaba con vida, tal vez y se hubiera abstenido de contar como el hombre era un héroe, pero ahora ya había abierto la boca, y el antiguo profesor se vio en la necesidad de contarle a la profesora de transformaciones detalle a detalle como había sucedido todo, ella difundió la historia, y ahora el hombre era un héroe.

Se había convertido justo en lo que mas odiaba.

Aquél día, Harry había decidido acudir una última vez a casa de los Dursley, a pesar de que ellos debían de estar de vuelta en casa ahora que el peligro había pasado, él quería informárselos en persona, también asegurarles que nunca lo volverían a ver, por lo que sus vidas sería completamente normales.

Cuando tío Vernon lo vio pegó un grito de angustia y quiso ahorcarlo, afortunadamente el muchacho era demasiado ágil para su enorme tío, no así para esquivar a Dudley, quien le enroscó en un abrazo feroz que casi le sacó los ojos al moreno.

Tía Petunia le miraba retirada, y Harry casi pudo ver algo parecido al alivio al verlo vivo. Posiblemente por ser el hijo de Lily, tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Mirándola, recordó lo que había visto en el pensadero, sin poder creer aún que la mujer huesuda frente a él alguna vez hubiera casi suplicado ir a Hogwarts, todo por seguir a su amada hermana.

- Tía Petunia, podríamos hablar a solas?

La mujer le observó con ojo crítico y un marcado desdén, pero al final asintió y enfiló a la cocina, Harry le siguió, dejando detrás a un enfurecido tío Vernon y un confundido Dudley.

- Que quieres? No vas a volver a esta casa.

Harry sintió una punzada de irritación al escuchar aquello, estuvo a punto de gritarle que no estaba loco y jamás quería volver a poner un pié en aquella condenada pocilga, sin embargo se contuvo, respiró profundamente y miró a la mujer frente a él. Extrajo su varita, haciendo que su tía se echara hacia atrás, sin embargo, la agitó en el aire y tomó asiento.

Tras un largo silencio, en el que le permitió a su tía relajarse, Harry habló.

- Ya se por que odias la magia… ¡Y si, lo dije, MAGIA!

Tía Petunia estuvo a punto de estallar a gritos y miró en todas direcciones, pero nada ocurrió. El muchacho sonrió al leer correctamente la expresión de su tía, la cual se preguntaba por que su marido no venía corriendo como un rinoceronte enfurecido tras escuchar semejante palabrota.

- Coloqué un hechizo anti sonido en la cocina, puede rugir un león aquí adentro y Tío Vernon no lo escuchará.

Los ojos verdosos de la mujer temblaron con miedo, como si esperara que Harry la atacara y nadie fuera a escuchar sus gritos, el muchacho suspiró sin terminar de comprender como podía tenerle un miedo tan irracional a su propio sobrino.

- No voy a hacerte nada. Eres la hermana de mi madre, eres la única parte viva que me queda de ella.

Petunia pareció calmarse.

- No se de que hablabas, no tengo idea, no se…

- Hablo de cuando tenías doce años, de cuando le pediste al profesor Dumbledore que te dejara ir a Hogwarts.

La mujer le miró horrorizada, como si el muchacho hubiera descubierto si más horrible secreto, en cierta parte, así era.

- Como lo supiste?

- Me lo contaron.

- ¡QUIEN!

- No importa. Pero supongo que esa es la razón de tu aversión a la magia. Te separó de mi madre, te hizo sentir no querida… yo no quiero que te sientas así conmigo.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, en que la mujer se mantuvo quieta, se puso de pié y caminó de un lado al otro de la cocina, sosteniéndose el rostro y cubriéndose a ratos los labios, finalmente miró a su sobrino, y Harry se sorprendió de ver que sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

- Tu… tu gente… ellos… estuvieron en guerra, no es así?

- La guerra se terminó.

- Viste a muchos… muchos como tu.

- Magos, tía Petunia, hazme un favor y llámalos así.

Ella frunció sus labios enfurecida, pero al final se calmó, cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano al corazón.

- Solo existe una persona que pudo contarte eso.

Harry no dijo nada, la mujer le miró.

- Severus Snape… tu… tu lo conoces?

- Solía ser mi profesor en Hogwarts.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- Que? T-Tu profesor! ¡Por cuanto tiempo!

- Los últimos… siete años, aunque bueno, este año no me dio clases, pero si estuvo en Hogwarts.

Y sin previo aviso, las manos de su tía se cerraron sobre sus hombros, lastimándole.

- ¡Donde está!

- Quien?

- ¡Snape!

Harry se sintió confundido. No iba a negarle de donde sacó la información, pero tampoco esperaba aquella reacción, especialmente por que había visto con sus propios ojos el desdén que su tía le profesaba al profesor.

Parpadeó, tratando de recordar si alguna vez había visto a la mujer en ese estado de desesperación.

- E-En San Mungo, el hospital de enfermedades Mágicas.

- ¡HOSPITAL?? ESTÁ HERIDO??

Desde cuando su tía se preocupaba por Snape?? Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la cual comenzaba a dolerle, lo mismo que aquella noche en que él y Dudley fueran atacados por los dementotes, cuando su mundo muggle se revolvió con su mundo mágico, poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

- Está bien, él solo…

- ¡POR FAVOR, LLÉVAME A VERLO!

Ahí si, el muchacho se le quedó viendo con ojos desorbitados. Pero no deseando meterse en líos, aceptó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Vamos, anda! Vamos!

Chilló ella levantándolo de un tirón y empujándolo fuera de la casa, Harry caminó a regañadientes y atravesó la puerta, tumbando accidentalmente a su tío, el cual se había agazapado tratando de escuchar algo.

- Ah? AJA! ESO PETUNIA, CÓRRELO, QUE NO VUELVA A PISAR ESTA CASA!

- Voy a salir con él un momento, Vernon.

- ESO, CÓRRELO………QUEEEE??

Pero ambos ya habían salido de la casa, la mano de la mujer cerrada sobre su brazo con tal fuerza que le hacía daño.

Los vecinos observaron aturdidos como la mujer que siempre guardaba las apariencias, y que estuviera en un viaje por el mundo del que volviera dos días atrás, iba con el rostro desencajado jalando al muchacho que tenían reclutado en San Bruto.

Hubo cuchicheos a su alrededor, y contrario a todo pronóstico, Petunia no se detuvo un solo instante, abrió el coche y empujó a Harry dentro, luego subió ella y arrancó.

- Para donde?

- Ehh…

- ¡PARA DONDE!

- ¡Londres, Londres!

El automóvil hizo rechinar las llantas, y ambos partieron.

Había un silencio descomunal entre ambos, Harry se preguntó por que aquél comportamiento, y por un instante se preguntó, si tía Petunia sabría que su hermana había muerto en parte por culpa de Snape.

Se sobó la cabeza, la cual le palpitaba. Odiaba que sus mundos se mezclaran, especialmente por que cuando eso sucedía, la mas involucrada era su tía Petunia.

Pasados algunos minutos, Harry recordó algo.

- De vuelta aquí.

- DIJISTE LONDRES!

- Lo se, vamos a casa de la señora Figg.

- Estás loco??

- Ella es hija de magos.

Tía Petunia frenó de golpe, y de no haber llevado el cinturón de seguridad, Harry estaba seguro de que habría salido volando a través del vidrio.

- Que??

- Ella es hija de magos, pero no posee magia. No me vea de esa manera, me enteré hace solo dos años, cuando ocurrió lo de Dudley.

La mujer respiró agitadamente unos segundos, y finalmente viró. Harry agradeció mentalmente que el camino a Londres iniciara con la misma ruta que la casa de Arabella Figg.

- Señora Figg? ¡Señora Figg!

Harry tocó a la puerta, mirando de soslayo a su tía, la cual se sobaba incesantemente un anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo. El muchacho frunció la boca, ese anillo lo llevaba desde que él tenía memoria, y nunca le había visto quitárselo.

- Harry? Eres tu?

La puerta se abrió de repente, y la squib miró al muchacho con una sonrisa, luego a su tía.

- Oh Petunia, pero que…

- Necesitamos usar la Red Flú, señora Figg.

La mujer observó con horror a Harry y luego a la mujer que le hacía compañía, pero al final se hizo a un lado. Podría aparecerse, claro, pero la sensación sería demasiado desagradable para su tía, y no quería que pasara por eso.

- Vamos a viajar por la chimenea, como lo hizo el señor Weasley hace tres años, de acuerdo?

- Pero-pero…

- Tu querías ver a Snape, que no? Así llegaremos más rápido.

Petunia aceptó rápidamente con la cabeza, Harry se acercó al fuego encendido y tomó la maceta que descansaba en una mesilla. Se permitió sonreír al recordar que de niño, siempre se había preguntado que hacía allí esa maceta.

Tomó un puñado de polvo y lo lanzó a las llamas, Tía Petunia profirió un grito de horror cuando el fuego tomó una tonalidad esmeralda y las llamas crecieron un par de metros.

- No voy a entrar ahí!

- No te voy a llevar de ninguna otra manera!

La mujer le miró francamente asustada, pero al final volvió a aceptar con la cabeza.

- Tienes que hablar fuerte y claro, de acuerdo? entra a la chimenea, y cuidado con la ceniza, que no se te meta en la boca. El destino es San Mungo.

Petunia tembló de pies a cabeza, y Harry volvió a mirarla aferrarse a su anillo. Finalmente caminó, totalmente horrorizada y entró al fuego, sorprendiendo a ambos hijos de magos, que la observaron impresionados cuando habló su destino, y con una breve explosión desapareció.

- Que está ocurriendo Harry, querido?

- No tengo idea señora Figg, muchas gracias. Prometo comprarle más polvo Flú después.

- No es necesario.

El chico sonrió y entró a las llamas esmeraldas, mencionando su destino.

Poco después, la mujer prácticamente corría al lado de su sobrino, mirando horrorizada en todas direcciones los obvios destellos de magia que había por todas partes. Al muchacho aquello le pareció divertido, pero lo que si le llamó la atención, fue lo poco que a su tía le importó haber quedado cubierta de ceniza.

- Harry!

- Te tardaste, compañero! Ah, hola señora.

Petunia observó con los ojos entrecerrados al pelirrojo, obviamente reconociéndolo, mientras que a Hermione le hizo un gesto indiferente, puesto que ella iba vestida con ropa negra muggle. Ron, en cambio, llevaba puesta una túnica de mago negra, la cual hacía honor al luto que guardaba por su hermano Fred.

- Nosotros eh… mi tía quería ver a Snape.

La pareja se miró entre ellos, pues Harry les había contado todo lo que había visto en el pensadero. Ron iba a abrir la boca, pero su novia le dio un codazo, logrando que se mantuviera callado.

- Snape está muy enfadado, muchos reporteros quieren verlo, Dio orden de que no entre nadie.

- No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

- Quieres que vayamos contigo?

- Eh, bueno…

Miró a la mujer que le acompañaba, y decidió que no quería quedarse solo si esos dos estallaban, especialmente si Snape se enfurecía con él por haberla llevado.

- Vamos.

Lo acompañaron hasta el ala privada, donde se recuperaban algunos compañeros, y al final encontraron la habitación de alta seguridad, a la que todos los reporteros querían entrar.

Les costó trabajo entrar debido a los medios, pero una vez dentro del espacio reservado fuera de la puerta, se miraron los unos a los otros.

- Le preguntaré si quiere verte tía.

- ¡TENGO QUE VERLO! DÉJAME ENTRAR!

Harry sonrió nostálgicamente, recordando las palabras de Dumbledore.

- Hay que darle el derecho a negarnos la entrada tía Petunia.

La mujer frunció sus labios y se cruzó de brazos. Harry se volvió y tocó un par de veces a la puerta, la voz de Snape se oyó desde adentro permitiéndole entrar, seguramente creyendo que sería algún medimago.

- Profesor?

Susurró él asomando la cabeza. Snape levantó la mirada y frunció notablemente el ceño.

- Que quiere aquí, Potter?

- Yo… bueno…

A pesar de estar sentado en la cama, su sola presencia le intimidaba. Harto de la ropa del hospital, el hombre volvía a vestir sus habituales túnicas negras, y miraba a su alumno con fastidio.

- No quiero hablar con usted Potter. Ya es un héroe, ya ganó, ya escribió su nombre de manera inmortal en la historia junto con los de sus amigos, y a mi me ha jodido la vida. Lárguese!

- Hay alguien que quiere verlo.

- Usted dedíquese a las entrevistas, yo no quiero un montón de imbéciles detrás de mío.

- No es una reportera.

Snape se calló, aparentemente extrañado, pero no lo demostró.

- Entonces quien demonios es?

- Es… mi tía, Petunia. Quiere hablar con usted.

Los ojos del hombre se achicaron, Harry presintió el peligro.

- Que diablos quiere aquí?

- No lo se. Casi me obligó a traerla.

Una risilla despectiva brotó de los labios del aún director de Hogwarts.

- El mago que venció a Lord Voldemort obligado por su tía. Eso si sería una buena razón para hablar con esos estúpidos entrometidos.

- Eh si… bueno… es mi tía, sabe?

- Hum…

- Eh…. Puede pasar?

Snape desvió la mirada, posiblemente luchando contra los recuerdos de la madre de Harry, finalmente suspiró pesadamente.

- Déjela entrar, Potter.

Harry se hizo hacia atrás y abrió la puerta.

- Tía Petunia? Entra…

La mujer, que se había sentado lo suficientemente alejada de los jóvenes magos, se puso de pié y caminó hasta Harry, entró a la habitación y el muchacho salió, cerrando la puerta. Ni bien lo hubo echo Ron se tiró encima de él y le tendió una oreja y un ojo extensible, los mas nuevos modelos que iban a salir a la venta en la tienda de los gemelos. Hermione dudó un momento, pero al final se colocó su respectivo par.

Las seis extensiones se colaron dentro de la habitación.

Petunia observaba fijamente al hombre en la cama, Snape sin embargo no hacía ni el más mínimo intento de mirarla.

- Se-Severus…

- Hola.

La huesuda mujer se acercó temblorosa, extendió sus manos con un miedo latente que hacía temblar sus dedos.

- Que quieres? A que has venido? Hace más de veinte años que no nos veíamos.

- Yo… yo…

Finalmente, los ojos negros de Snape se encontraron fijos sobre los de Petunia, la cual pareció a punto de romperse, para finalmente lanzarse sobre el cuello del aún director, rodeándole con sus brazos.

- ¡SEVERUS!!

- AH, PERO QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE??

Los tres muchachos detrás de la puerta abrieron los ojos al máximo ante semejante escena. Harry en lo personal, pegó un brinco y se fue de espaldas.

- Oh por Dios, Severus!

- Diablos Petunia, quítateme de encima, suélt-agg, quítate, no, no, diablos, que haces!!

El profesor maldijo y metió los brazos para quitarse de encima a la mujer cuando esta se alejó un par de centímetros, los cuales aprovechó para besar la frente y mejillas del hombre, pero cuando besó sus labios, Snape y los espectadores se congelaron.

- Severus… por Dios… Lily dijo que te habías unido a unos… como era, mortífagos…

El hombre no respondió nada cuando la hermana de la mujer que amara se acurrucó en su pecho, tenía las manos a medio levantar debido a la sorpresa y el intento de soltarse de ella.

Pero cuando Petunia se aferró a su túnica y empezó a llorar, el mago solo atinó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Harry se preguntó si habría una habitación disponible para él en el ala de psiquiatría.

- Petunia que… que diablos te ocurre? No te veo en veinte años y de repente… ese es el anillo que te regalé en tu cumpleaños?

Aferrada a su túnica y con el rostro escondido en su pecho, Petunia aceptó.

- Pero si te lo di cuando cumpliste quince!

Harry miró a Ron, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lily te pidió que me compraras algo por mi quince años, lo se… lo recuerdo…

- Y por que rayos aún lo traes puesto?

- Por que es especial, por que tú me lo diste…

- Yo… EHHH??

No aguantó mas tenerla encima y la echó hacia atrás, la mujer se encogió en una silla y se echó a llorar, extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y sollozó ruidosamente.

- Que diablos… no, espera, que se supone que viniste a hacer aquí??

- ¡Vine a verte, grandísimo animal!

- Eso es obvio, ¡Pero para que!

- ¡PARA DECIRTE QUE TE HE AMADO DURANTE MAS DE VEINTE AÑOS!!

Los ojos negros de Snape se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, Harry sintió como su mandíbula se abría y se quedaba así, completamente seca.

- Que…

- ¡Por que siempre amaste a Lily! ¡POR QUE!

Se lanzó contra el hombre y lo golpeó en el pecho repetidamente, tal como hiciera Hermione meses atrás cuando Ron regresó tras haberles abandonado.

- ¡Por que nunca me viste, por que nunca te enteraste de que yo te amaba! ¡Ella jamás te vio como otra cosa que un amigo, y yo, yo…! ¡Yo lloraba por ti, maldita sea, POR QUE NUNCA ME MIRASTE??

Snape la miraba como si estuviera loca, hasta que finalmente la observó deslizarse al suelo y llorar amargamente, su rostro escondido entre sus manos.

- Y luego te marchaste… cuando Lily empezó a salir con ese… ese James Potter, ya no la buscaste… yo… yo solo te veía cuando la buscabas… lloré tanto, te busqué… ¡Y me corriste!

El profesor no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza con resignación y sus cabellos negros cubrieron su rostro.

- Y no te volví a ver… te fuiste… Lily dijo que estabas con Voldemort, o como sea que se llamara ese monstruo… dijo que eras un asesino… y la abofeteé. Me riñó, me acusó de ser una tonta por estar enamorada de un desgraciado.

Los ojos extensibles estaban debajo de la puerta, y Harry se sorprendió al apreciar la expresión dolida de Snape al escuchar lo que Lily había dicho sobre él.

- Pero te amé… continué mi vida amándote… y odié la magia… la odié, la odié con cada fibra de mi ser… por que si no existiera, tu jamás te habrías enamorado de ella, jamás te hubieras ido a ese colegio… tal vez y jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, y yo no me habría enamorado…

Petunia levantó la mirada, estaba enfurecida, mirando al hombre que había amado toda su vida.

- Me casé con Vernon, y me embaracé… y jamás… ¡JAMÁS!... dejé de pensar en ti…

Snape encontró su mirada con la de la mujer arrodillada en el suelo. Extendió su mano y ella rehuyó, pero un instante después aceptó que él le acariciara la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

Afuera, Ron quedó a punto de un colapso nervioso.

- Lo siento mucho…

Petunia negó con la cabeza y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pañuelo.

- Cuando él mencionó que sabía que yo había escrito a esa escuela, que yo quería ir… solo una persona pudo haberle contado… supe que estabas vivo… necesitaba verte…

Snape se pasó una mano por el largo cabello negro, para luego ponerse de pié y darle la espalda.

- Y que quieres que haga? No puedo cambiar el pasado, y tú jamás me atrajiste.

Petunia lo miró largo rato y se levantó, caminando un par de pasos, quedándose detrás de él. Hubo un largo momento de silencio entre ambos, hasta que finalmente, ella se aferró a su espalda.

- No podríamos… intentarlo… por favor?

Harry se fue hacia delante y le pegó con la cabeza a la puerta. ¿Tía Petunia engañando al tío Vernon?? Con Snape??

- No.

La mujer sollozó.

- Entonces… bésame… por favor.

- Que?

Snape se giró a mirarla, incrédulo.

- Te juro que no te molestaré nunca mas… pero por favor… por favor… bésame.

El antiguo jefe de la casa de Slythering no dijo nada largo rato, finalmente se puso de frente a la mujer.

- Besarte…

- Un recuerdo que llevaré hasta el final de mis días.

- Si realmente me amas, jamás podrías besar otra vez a tu esposo sin acordarte de mí.

Ron bufó y le dio con el hombro a Harry.

- Que presumido!

Hermione rodó los ojos ante lo poco romántico que era su novio.

Petunia se mantuvo en silencio, observando las facciones del Snape. Descubriendo al niño, el que evolucionó al adolescente, que se convirtió en hombre.

- Has cambiado mucho.

- Tu también.

Y tras decirlo, las manos de Snape se cerraron sobre la cintura de ella, mientras los brazos de ella se cerraron en el cuello de él. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta cuando los labios de ambos se tocaron.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron como piedras.

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy.

Hermione desconectó su ojo y oreja extensibles y se puso de pié.

- Los espero en la cafetería, les pediré un café.

- No te molestes, de aquí a que vayamos se van a enfriar.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario del pelirrojo, se agachó y le abrazó la cabeza, besando sus cabellos.

- Créanme, en un par de minutos van a salir corriendo a encontrarme. Tal vez y ni tenga tiempo de ordenar para cuando ustedes lleguen.

- Aja, como sea Hermy.

Dijo el joven Weasley haciendo un aspaviento con la mano para que le soltara la cabeza. Hermione dio la vuelta y se fue. Ron miró a su amigo.

- Quien lo diría de Snape, eh?

- De Snape?? Ron, es mi tía!

- Ah vaya, ya se sueltan.

Ambos volvieron a poner atención. Petunia miraba fijamente al hombre, delineó sus facciones con un dedo, el cual deslizó por sobre su nariz.

- Siempre me gustó tu nariz.

- Hum…

Ninguno habló ni se movió de aquella posición, Petunia bajó la mirada y observó el cuello del director de Hogwarts. Desenroscó sus brazos, tomó el primer botón entre sus dedos, y lo desabrochó, buscando luego la mirada de Snape.

- Yo… podría…

- Somos adultos, no críos de secundaria.

Le dijo él, y en su voz no había ni pizca de emoción. Ella iba a abrir el segundo, pero Snape le tomó ambas manos y volvió a echárselas al cuello. La hizo caminar hacia atrás, la mujer no se negó en lo absoluto cuando él la tomó firmemente de la espalda y la cintura, haciéndola acostarse en la blanca cama del hospital, subiéndose cuidadosamente encima de ella.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Hermione entró tranquilamente, un segundo después, dos bólidos le brincaron encima chillando incoherencias con los ojos desorbitados.

* * *

_Cuatro años después…_

* * *

Harry suspiró mientras caminaba por la soleada calle de Privet Drive, en dirección al número cuatro. Llevaba una invitación en la mano, la invitación a su boda con Virginia Weasley.

Y aunque sabía que iban a lanzarlo a patadas, le pareció que era lo correcto invitarlos. Después de todo, ellos lo habían criado. Bien o mal, pero lo habían echo.

A decir verdad, no tenía nada de ganas de ver al tío Vernon, pero después de lo ocurrido cuatro años atrás, comprendía un poco más a tía Petunia, y Dudley… bueno, se había portado un poco más decente con él. Tenía su celular, pero se llamaban solo en cumpleaños y Navidad.

Llegó al número cuatro y se quedó desorientado. La casa no estaba tan pulcra como lo estaba en sus recuerdos. Y él estaba seguro de que en diecisiete años que vivió ahí, jamás había visto nada fuera de lugar.

Se acercó confuso y revisó varias veces el número. Definitivamente estaba en el lugar correcto, en la casa donde había crecido. Tocó un par de veces y esperó, mientras observaba los juguetes que estaban dispersos por el patio. Sería que Dudley…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no se encontró con la familiar cara de sus tíos, o inclusive de Dudley. Había una mujer que le observaba sonriente, de largo cabello rubio, y abrazado a su pierna un niño pequeño. No habría de tener más que un par de años más que él.

- Ah… buenas tardes.

- Hola, buenas tardes.

Harry la miró confuso, esa chica era demasiado linda para ser la esposa de Dudley.

- Yo… se encuentra Petunia Dursley?

La chica le miró un segundo y parpadeó.

- Oh, buscas a los Dursley. Lo siento, ellos ya no viven aquí desde hace varios años.

- En serio?

Ella aceptó con la cabeza. Harry se rascó la nuca apenado, tratando de pensar en por que Dudley no le había comentado nada.

- Vaya, siento la molestia.

- No te preocupes, fue un placer.

Harry se despidió con la mano y la chica le sonrió en señal de despedida, cerrando la puerta cuando el muchacho se fue.

Sin pensárselo mucho sacó el celular y buscó el nombre de su primo. Esperó largo un rato hasta que le contestaron.

- Bueno?

- Big D?

- Quien habla?

Harry rodó los ojos divertido. Esque Dudley nunca dejaría de ser estúpido?

- Habla Harry.

- Ah, hola.

- Oye, vine a Privet Drive pero…

- Ya no vivimos ahí.

- Lo noté, genio. Por que no me lo habías dicho?

- Tú no me lo habías preguntado.

El joven mago se rió, lo mismo que su primo, aunque su risa se oyó algo atolondrada.

- Oye, ocupo ver a mi tía Petunia, donde viven?

- Ehhh… que te parece si nos vemos en el centro comercial y luego vamos a casa? Necesitamos hablar antes.

A Harry aquello le sonó raro, pero no puso peros.

Media hora más tarde, el joven esperaba tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, hasta que vio una figura vagamente familiar, entrecerró los ojos y limpió sus lentes, hasta que se convenció de que era su primo Dudley, a quien no viera en cuatro largos años.

- Wow… que te pasó?

El muchacho rubio se rascó la cabeza mientras su primo se acercaba y le daba un abrazo. La diferencia de masas entre ambos era más que evidente, sin embargo, el muchacho muggle distaba bastante de ser el mastodonte que fuera en antaño. Harry supuso que otra vez lo habían puesto a dieta.

- Papá, bueno… él dice que no es necesario parecer un elefante para sobresalir.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Desde cuando tío Vernon decía eso?

- Te ves bien.

Dudley sonrió y tomó asiento.

- Y bien, que pasó?

Preguntó Harry mientras tomaba algo de su bebida, Dudley le dio un trago al refresco que le había estado esperando.

- Mamá y papá se divorciaron.

- Que cosa??

Dudley aceptó con la cabeza frunciendo los labios.

- Una semana después de que te fuiste, mamá le pidió el divorcio a papá. Gritó, peleó, te echó la culpa, dijo que la habías embrujado, pero ella le dijo que no tenía ningún encantamiento encima.

El chico rió.

- Papá casi se desmaya cuando la oyó decir eso.

"Yo también me habría desmayado" pensó Harry, al imaginar a tía Petunia diciendo "encantamiento"

- Y pues, me fui con ella, a la casa de mis abuelos. Tú sabes, ellos le dejaron la casa donde crecieron ella y tu mamá.

- Aja…

- Papá se fue a Mallorca.

Harry aceptó con la cabeza.

- Entonces… viven en la casa donde crecieron nuestras madres.

- Por un par de meses, si. Pero luego nos mudamos. Mamá volvió a casarse.

Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- En serio??

- Aja. Creo que nunca había visto a mamá tan feliz sino desde que se casó con papá.

Harry enarcó una ceja, imaginándose que clase de hombre podría lograr que Dudley le llamara papá, y aparte, lo hubiera convertido en una persona civilizada, lo cual explicaría los cambios de apariencia y comportamiento.

- Fue difícil… digamos que no me gustó de principio, y él no me dejaba hacer muchas cosas. Me dijo que no quería aterrorizarme para controlarme, y me retó con los puños.

Dudley se sobó la mandíbula, seguramente en el lugar en que su nuevo padre lo había golpeado. Harry bebió un largo sorbo de jugo de calabaza frío.

- Me demostró que para ser mas fuerte que yo no necesitaba la varita.

Y de pronto, el mago escupió todo lo que había bebido, Dudley le miró absorto cuando quedó bañado en jugo.

- Ah, perdón, perdón…

Harry se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, Dudley hizo lo mismo con unas cuantas servilletas.

- Dijiste varita?? El nuevo esposo de tía Petunia es un mago??

Dudley aceptó con la cabeza al mas puro estilo de Goyle. Harry se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

- Es un tipo muy serio, pero es… bueno, es estricto y todo, pero es genial. Aunque bueno, mamá está enamorada de él, eso se le nota, y él… bueno… digamos que la tolera. Creo que está con ella para no pasarse la vida solo. Pero eso si, a Tobby si lo adora.

- A quien?

- A Tobby, mi hermanito.

A Harry le dolieron los ojos de tanto que se le abrieron.

- Tienes un hermano menor?

- Si, tiene tres años.

- O sea, o sea que tía Petunia se embarazó de inmediato después de casarse.

Dudley se rascó la cabeza, se acercó a Harry a modo confidencial y susurró.

- Creo que ya estaba embarazada desde antes.

El recuerdo de lo que viera a través de los extensibles le pegó como un ladrillo a Harry.

Y lo peor, tras su salida de San Mungo, Snape había desaparecido del mundo mágico, muchos lo habían buscado, y nadie tenía ni idea de en donde estaba. Seguramente viviendo la vida pacífica que a él le gustaba y nunca había tenido, o al menos eso pensaba el moreno.

- B-Bueno… pero, tía Petunia no es un poco mayor para…

- Eso nos dijo el doctor. Papá dice que los genes mágicos son muy fuertes y proporcionales a la magia del padre, por eso no fue tan difícil, también le dijo que no se asustara, mamá se toma varias pociones que la mantienen en forma para atender a Tobby.

Si Harry creyó que lo había oído todo, jamás hubiera creído que escucharía a Dudley Dursley hablando de pociones y de magia.

- Pero él es genial, en serio. Le quitó a mamá la mala maña que tenía de espiar a los vecinos, y ahora si come, antes recuerdas que casi ni probaba bocado? Como las revistas siempre hablan de estar delgada. Papá no le admite eso, y a mi… bueno, digamos que no le agradaban muchas de mis costumbres.

Harry se apoyó en la mesa. Definitivamente comprendía que el tío Vernon no había sabido dirigir a su familia.

- Bueno pues, nos vamos? Mamá debe estar en casa, y papá llega a estas horas.

- Ah, si. Claro…

Ambos primos caminaron fuera del centro comercial y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde Dudley tenía estacionado su coche.

- Vamos.

Dijo con una breve sonrisa, y Harry se subió, completamente sorprendido al ver lo que era el verdadero trabajo de un experto domesticando a una bestia.

Cerca de quince minutos mas tarde, Dudley se estacionó en una casa de aspecto modesto pero muy bien cuidada, aunque no tanto como lo fuera la que estaba en Privet Drive.

Afortunadamente ya estaba preparado para cuando se abriera la puerta, ya que el interior era mucho más grande de lo que era el exterior, justo como lo fueran las pequeñas tiendas de campaña en los mundiales de quiddich.

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué! Harry viene conmigo!

- Ya voy hijo!

Harry no estaba preparado para escuchar eso de "hijo" a decir verdad había esperado escuchar "Didi" "Cachorrito" "Diky" o algo por el estilo, pero tras razonarlo, supuso que el nuevo esposo de tía Petunia no permitiría semejantes tonterías en un muchacho de veintiún años.

- Harry!

La mujer que emergió de la cocina no era en lo absoluto la que él recordaba. La mujer había cambiado su cuerpo huesudo por uno simplemente delgado, pero ahora se le notaba carne en vez de solo pellejo, el cabello que siempre traía pulcro estaba suelto y un poco desordenado. Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa rosada de manga corta.

Abrazó a su sobrino y luego a su hijo, al cual besó en la mejilla.

- Como has estado, Harry?

- Ehh… bien, tía Petunia.

- Excelente, ya vamos a comer.

Harry se sobó el cabello. Definitivamente, el mago que vivía en esa casa había echo un excelente cambio en la vida de sus parientes. Solamente lamentaba que no hubiera llegado antes a la vida de su tía, pues todo habría sido muy diferente para él. Una puerta se oyó de repente y el muchacho se volvió.

Un niño pasó corriendo y se aferró a las piernas de Dudley, en su mano llevaba una varita negra, la cual despedía chispas rojas, señal inequívoca de la magia que hervía dentro del infante.

- Tobby!

Harry se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño, y le sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa en cambio.

Los niños siempre le habían gustado mucho, y este era un clon exacto de su antiguo profesor de pociones, le tocó la nariz y el pequeño rió. La única diferencia era que sus ojos negros despedían una luz de inocencia de la que los de Snape carecían.

- Tobías, ven acá niño y dame mi varita!

Harry levantó la mirada como resorte al escuchar la voz tan conocida, no terminó de procesarla cuando Severus Snape entró a la habitación, vestido con ropa muggle, negra, por supuesto, levantó al niño por la cintura y le quitó la varita.

- Que te he dicho, Tobby?

-La varita es de papá!

- Y por que te la llevas??

- Para que papá venga!

- Graciosito.

Snape sonrió como Harry nunca lo había visto y frotó su frente contra la de su hijo, el cual se rió completamente fascinado, lo bajó al suelo, besó su cabeza y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

- Anda, tu madre ya terminó la comida.

- Mamaaa!

Y el pequeño salió corriendo feliz a la cocina, Petunia pegó un grito.

- Y no la molestes!

- Si papi!

Respondió la vocecita desde lejos. Snape movió la cabeza negativamente y se giró a ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a él. Uno sonriente y otro con la mandíbula en el suelo.

- Potter, que sorpresa verlo.

Harry cerró la boca, Dudley caminó rumbo a la cocina, y al pasar junto a Snape, este le palmeó el brazo afectuosamente, el muchacho le respondió igual.

- Diga algo.

- Esto… la… la sorpresa es mía, profesor… jamás pensé que…

- Todo el mundo mágico me busca, Potter, tal y como le dije, no estoy para aguantar a un montón de entrometidos idiotas. Aunque mi hijo puede que tenga que aguantarlos cuando vaya a Hogwarts, entonces saldré de este cómodo exilio Minerva me ha dicho que hay un puesto como profesor de defensa esperándome.

"Pobres niños" Pensó Harry, Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Oí eso.

- Eh?

- Sigue sin aprender a cerrar su mente, cierto, Potter?

Harry se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Ron.

- Si, bueno, profesor…

- Sev?

La mujer se asomó a la sala, y Harry vio sus ojos brillar mas que nunca cuando observó a su marido.

- La comida está lista.

- Ya voy.

Petunia se acercó y le tomó de la cabeza para hacerlo inclinarse a su izquierda, puesto que él era considerablemente mas alto que ella, se puso de puntas y le besó la mejilla, para luego sonreír y regresar a servir la mesa. Snape se echó fuera el cabello de la cara, con una brevísima sonrisa en los labios.

Harry se sintió extraño al comprender que su tía se había convertido en algo así como un fénix, muriendo la señora Dursley en brazos del antiguo profesor y renaciendo en sus labios como la señora Snape. La voz del hombre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Su tía, señor Potter, sabe que sigo enamorado de Lily, pero de todas formas la hago feliz, y estar conmigo para ella es suficiente. Además, ella es la madre de mi hijo, no pensaba dejarla sola.

Harry se permitió sonreír brevemente.

- Me alegra ver que tiene una buena vida, profesor.

Snape se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y Harry supuso que al maestro le habría gustado decir "La mejor que pude haber pedido" pero eso no iba con él. Apenas iban a caminar, el muchacho se detuvo.

- Oiga…

- Que quiere?

El moreno jugueteó con sus dedos, y Snape entrecerró sus negros ojos.

- De veras se peleó a golpes con Dudley?

Severus sonrió de esa manera orgullosa y autosuficiente que solo él poseía.

- No tendré la fuerza de mi hijastro, pero soy mucho más ágil que él, y conozco el cuerpo humano a la perfección. Lo que importa es donde le di el golpe, no con cuanta fuerza.

Harry silbó. "El conocimiento y el saber, son el verdadero poder" Recordó que decía una película que viera muchos años atrás.

- Alguna otra brillante pregunta?

- Ehhh…

- Aproveche, Potter. No le escuché preguntarme nada en seis años de colegio y hoy estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.

- Bueno, yo… como terminó con mi tía?

El hombre enarcó una ceja y miró la mano de Harry.

- Supongo que eso es una invitación para su boda con la señorita Weasley.

- Ehh… si.

- Bien… Potter, veo que con los años no ha agilizado su mente en lo más mínimo.

El muchacho parpadeó.

- Ha estado con su novia mas de cuatro años, y aún no comprende esa alteración en su magia cuando ella está a punto de enfermarse? O cuando a sus amigos va a ocurrirles algo.

- Ehh… creí que era algo normal.

- ES normal, Potter, nuestra magia nos avisa de lo que ocurre alrededor, y si usted puede sentir que su novia se va a resfriar, créame que yo me enteré de que Petunia había quedado embarazada. Debe recordar eso, ya que usted y sus amiguitos estuvieron espiando.

Harry sintió que enrojecía de vergüenza pura.

- Cuando tuve un lugar apropiado para vivir con ella, fui a buscarla. Yo ya sabía que iba a divorciarse, lo vi en sus ojos ese día en San Mungo.

- Pero…

- Potter, cuando uno embaraza a una mujer, no la deja simplemente desamparada. Yo se hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades.

El Gryffindor miró a su profesor un momento, y tuvo que darle la razón. Además, no había mentiras entre ellos en cuanto a los sentimientos respectivos, si aún así eran felices, entonces él no tenía por que quejarse.

El bólido de negros cabellos volvió a entrar y jaló del pantalón a su padre.

- Papi, papi, ya vente, vente!

- Ya voy, no seas necio.

El niño se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se bamboleó de un lado al otro, luego señaló al oji verde.

- Papi, quien es él?

- Tu primo Harry.

- Encantado, Tobby.

- Harry!

El niño alzó los brazos y el muchacho lo cargó.

- Me trajiste un regalo?

- Ehhh…

- To-bby…

El tono de advertencia de su padre hizo que el niño volviera a taparse la boca, aunque su risita fue audible.

- Venga a la mesa, o su tía me dará con la sartén si lo entretengo más.

- El mago que ayudó tanto a la caída de Lord Voldemort golpeado por una muggle con una sartén. Eso si sería una buena razón para hablar con los medios.

Snape le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry le miró reír entre dientes, y comprendió que aquella vida en familia definitivamente lo había cambiado.

- Es mi esposa, sabe? Y hágame un favor.

Se detuvieron en la puerta, los ojos negros de Snape se posaron en los verdes de Harry.

- Ya deja de llamarme profesor.

Harry sonrió, miró la felicidad auténtica en sus parientes y se sentó en la silla que el hombre le ofrecía. Orgulloso de finalmente sentir las palabras que iba a decir.

- Claro… tío Severus.

* * *

The End.

N/a: ¡HOLA!

No me maten, en serio, se los juro que no lo vuelve a haceeer, BUAAAAA!!

Pero si les gustó, pues me alegro mucho, saludos a todos!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


End file.
